Cracked!
by titithehun
Summary: Sehun pindah dari busan ke seoul dan bersekolah di sekolah ternama di korea. Ia dikenalkan dengan luhan. Sehun ingin memiliki luhan. Hanya itu tujuan sehun mengundang teman barunya, luhan menginap di rumahnya. Sebenarnya sehun namja yang hampir sempurna. Pintar, tampan, tinggi dan berbaik hati. Kaya pula. Hanya ada kekurangan sesuatu. Sehun sangat sex addicted
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Hunhan, Chanbaek, Taoris, Sulay, Xiuchen, Kaisoo**

**Rated: M**

**Disclamer: Mereka itu bukan punya saya. Mereka milik tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama, ciri ciri fisik, sifat dan kepribadiannya aja. Cerita ini punya saya ya ^^**

**WARNING: NC, YAOI, BOYSXBOYS, GAJE, BIKIN JIJIK, BAHASA FRONTAL, LEMON DAN ALUR GAK JELAS**

**Selamat membaca ff abal yang kedua -.-**

.

09:45 KST

-SEKOLAH SEOUL PERSONAL HIGH SCHOOL-

'Cuit cuit'

Suara burung yang terdengar di pagi hari oleh seorang namja cantik dan manis yang sedang tersenyum melihat udara yang segar dan burung burung itu yang berterbangan dengan anggunnya. Namanya adalah xi luhan. Meskipun mukanya tersenyum manis dan cerah, hatinya tidak sejajar dengan apa yang mukanya katakan. Luhan, berumur 17 tahun, sedang memikirkan masa depannya yang tidak tahu akan bagaimana. Ia sekarang menempati bangku SMU dan baru saja menempati kelas 11 di sebuah sekolah yang teratas di korea. Sekolah itu juga salah satu sekolah yang ditempati hanya oleh anak orang tua ternama dan murid murid terkaya di seluruh korea tapi tidak bagi luhan. Luhan hanyalah seorang namja biasa tetapi lebih bisa di sebut dengan miskin. Ia disekolahkan di Seoul Personal High School dikarenakan orang tuanya dekat dan bersahabat dengan pemilik sekolah ini. Biasanya anak seperti luhan di sekolah teratas selalu di bully atau dijauhkan tetapi beda dengannya. Luhan memiliki teman cukup banyak dan tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya. Ia juga memiliki banyak penggemar yeoja cantik di sekolahnya. Apa luhan berpura pura seperti orang kaya? Tidak. Semua murid dan orang tua sekolah Personal High School mengetahui luhan anak dari kasta asosial tetapi mereka tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Bukankah itu mengagumkan bersekolah di sekolah teratas di korea, satu satunya anak dari kasta asosial tetapi tidak di tindas ataupun dijauhkan? Iya. Seharusnya luhan senang senang saja dan tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun tetapi ia hanya kebingungan masa depannya akan seperti apa.

"Luhaaaaan!" Tiba tiba luhan kaget oleh sebuah teriakan tak jauh dari kupingnya.

"Ya baekhyun! Apa kau gila berteriak tepat di kupingku? Aigo kau ini. Kuberitahu chanyeol jika sekali lagi kau melakukan itu!" Ancam luhan. Baekhyun hanya berseri dan tertawa centil.

"Ada apa denganmu baek?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku dan chanyeol sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, hihi." Tawa baekhyun membuat luhan sedikit geli tetapi itulah sifat seorang byun baekhyun. Tetapi luhan juga sangat terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan dari baekhyun.

"Mwo? Kau benar benar sudah jadian dengannya? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian seminggu yang lalu tidak saling mengenal? Kenapa secepat ini kalian bisa jadian?" Tanya luhan tanpa menenangkan dirinya.

"Karena diriku seorang baekhyun, pasti diriku selalu laku dan menggoda iman orang, hihi." Tawa baekhyun lagi dengan genit.

"Baekhyun diamlah. Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku geli. Tapi sekarang berceritalah bagaimana kau bisa secepat ini jadian dengannya?"

"Ah luhan ge, gampang sekali. Kau hanya perlu menggodanya, lalu dia akan datang dengan sendiri jika kau cukup menggoda di matanya." Luhan hanya mengkerutkan keningnya dan heran dengan apa yang di maksud baekhyun.

"Menggodanya? Menggoda dengan apa? Dengan makanan?" Baekhyun hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya karena ia tidak ada cara lain selain menjelaskan secara inti kepada luhan karena luhan sangatlah polos dan tidak tahu benar benar tentang keromantisan ataupun erotik.

"Yasudah, aku akan menceritakan secara detil dan cara cepat tetapi kau tidak boleh tertawa ataupun geli. Kau janji?" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menatap baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Aku bergelut dengannya di kasur." Luhan hanya menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksud darimu 'bergelut' denganya? Kau benar benar bertinju atau ber..." Luhan tidak memberanikan diri melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau benar menebak, luhan ge. Aku tidur dengannya." Luhan langsung berdiri dan melebarkan matanya.

"MWO? BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TERTARIK DENGAN CABE SEPERTIMU BAEK?! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!" Baekhyun spontan menarik luhan kembali duduk karena murid murid di sekitar mereka pada melihat ke arah mereka dengan penasaran.

"Luhan ge! Jangan berteriak teriak. Nanti yeoli mendengarnya dan langsung menarikku ke kelas."

"Maafkan aku baekhyun tetapi aku hanya terkejut chanyeol secepat itu jatuh cinta padamu."

"Tidak apa apa. Aku mencari tahu tentang dia kepada senior kita, kris ge. Kau dekat kan dengannya. Jadi aku memberitahu bahwa aku adalah teman dekatmu dan sekalian bertanya tanya tentang chanyeol. Dan pada akhir pembicaraan kami, ia memberitahu rahasia chanyeol." Luhan semakin penasaran tetapi sudah tidak geli lagi karena phase tergeli sudah ia dengar.

"Uke magazine. Dia rutin membeli itu." Bisik baekhyun seperti ibu ibu yang sesang menggossip.

"Apa? Uke magazine? Apa kau seorang..."

"Aniyo! Aku hanya menggodanya seperti di majalah majalah uke tersebut. Aku membeli satu majalah dan membacanya dengan seksama. Setelah itu aku menggodanya dan ternyata ia benar benar, yaa begitu, menangkapku seperti sebuah ikan yang tersangkut." Luhan hanya mangap mendengar cerita baekhyun dan tak lama kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dengan kalimat

"Dasar cabe." Baekhyun hanya mengepoutkan bibirnya dan menyusul luhan.

KELAS BAEKHYUN 11B

'Drrt drrt drrt drrt'

*Call in from yeoli babe*

Baek: Anyeong yeoli chagi. Ada apa?

Yeol: Baek sayang, apa kau sudah makan?

Baek: Sudah. Kau juga sudah makan?

Yeol: Hm sudah. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.

Baek: Iya? Apa?

Yeol: Begini, nanti ketika makan siang, kris hyung mengajak kau, luhan dan diriku makan siang bersama. Apa kau ingin bergabung chagi? Tetapi kris juga ingin mengenalkan murid baru kepada kami. Dia baru saja pindah dari busan ke seoul. Tidak masalah kan untukmu dan luhan?

Baek: Ah tidak. Lagian menambah tali pertemanan tidak merugikan.

Yeol: Kalau begitu sampai nanti. Aku akan menjemputmu ketika sudah berkumpul.

Baek: Ne.

Yeol: Saranghae baek.

Baek: Nado saranghae yeol.

'Tut tut tut tut'

11:45 KST

Seiring waktu berjalan, waktu sudah hampir menunjuk pukul 12 dan baekhyun sudah di jemput oleh chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya di lawang pintu. Ia pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan mendatangi chanyeol.

"Hayo baek chagi. Mari kita jemput luhan." Ajak chanyeol

"Tunggu, kita jemput luhan saja dulu."

"Tadi sudah kukirim pesan kepadanya, dia bilang dia akan menyusul. Dia sedang menulis catatan dan menyalinnya." Ucap chanyeol.

"Ah arrasso, mari ke kantin." Jawab baekhyun.

CANTEEN SEOUL PERSONAL HIGH SCHOOL

Setelah chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah sampai pada kantin, mereka pun mencari cari sosok kris yang mungkin sedang menunggu mereka. Dan seperti tebakan, chanyeol melihat kris sedang mewink mereka dengan tangan untuk segera datang dan duduk.

"Ya chagi, kris disana. Aku menemukannya." Ucap chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah chanyeol dengan sedikit malu karena dia ingat dia sering bertanya tanya tentang chanyeol kepada kris. Setelah mereka duduk, mulailah percakapan mereka.

"Kris hyung, katamu ada anak baru dari busan? Mana dia? Biasanya orang orang busan cantik cantik dan juga tampan tampan. Jadi, perlihatkanlah dia kepada kami. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Bilang chanyeol dengan semangat dan mungkin juga kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Tenang saja. Bentar lagi dia juga akan datang. Tadi dia mengirim pesan kepadaku. Dia sedang di kamar kecil."

Tak lama kemudian tiba tiba baekhyun melihat seseorang dari jauh yang terlihat sangat tampan dan putih mulus. Anehnya, baekhyun tidak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

"Kris hyung, kau kan senior disini. Apa kau tahu itu siapa?" Tanya baekhyun sembari menunjuk nunjuk namja tadi. Kris pun langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri namja yang dimaksud baekhyun.

"Ah akhirnya kau sampai juga. Lama sekali kau. Aku akan memperkenalkan teman temanku kepadamu." Ucap kris tiba tiba setelah sudah duduk kembali. Chanyeol hanya menyengir lebar tetapi baekhyun sedikit malu karena tadi ia menanyakan pada kris siapa namja tampan itu. Ternyata teman kris yang ia maksud untuk memperkenalkan dia kepada mereka. Malu sekali rasanya huft. Namja tampan itu pun duduk di hadapan bangku kosong.

"Annyeong. Namaku oh sehun tetapi kalian boleh memanggilku sehun saja. Toh aku lebih muda dari kalian." Ucap namja tampan itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan sehun. Tiba tiba kris teringat sesuatu yang hampir mereka lupakan.

"Ya chanyeol, dimana luhan? Apa dia sudah..."

Pertanyaan kris pun terpotong karena pada akhirnya ia melihat luhan juga dari kejauhan yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Kris pun melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa luhan yang akhirnya sudah dateng dengan terengah engah.

"Maafkan aku... hosh... aku hampir saja melupakan janjinya. Banyak sekali yang perlu aku catat." Ucap luhan setelah tiba di meja dimana mereka berkumpul.

"Tidak apa apa. Yang penting kau sudah datang dan ingin bergabung dengan kami." Jawab kris.

"Sekalian aku akan memperkenalkan dia kepadamu." Ucap kris sembari menunjuk sehun. Ketika sehun mengangkat kepalanya, ia serasa seperti ada petir yang menyambarnya.

"Oh, kau murid baru pindahan dari busan bukan? Namaku xi luhan. Salam kenal denganmu...?"

"S-sehun, ehm, n-namaku oh sehun. Tapi panggil sehun saja, luhannie." Ucap sehun dengan nada gemetar.

"Mwo? Apa saja yang baru kau bilang? Luhannie? Apa aku salah dengar? Ah kalian baru saja kenalan tetapi kau memanggilnya seolah olah ia pacarmu. Ck, ada ada saja kau sehun." Bilang chanyeol terkekeh. Sehun hanya memerah dan langsung duduk kembali setelah bersalaman dengan luhan. Luhan hanya menganggap semuanya biasa saja tetapi tidak bagi sehun. Suatu perasaan di hatinya telah bangun. Tapi setelah merhatikan luhan dengan teliti dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya, ia bener bener terpesona. Matanya yang bersinar, senyumannya yang menggoda iman, jarinya yang lentik dan begitu juga dengan suaranya yang merdu. Benar benar menggoda libido sehun tetapi ia tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu meskipun sehun merasa celana bagian bawahnya sudah rada menyempit. Dia baru saja pindah dari busan dan tentu ia tidak boleh merusak image nya yang ingin dia bangun ulang dengan sempurna. Tiba tiba lamunan sehun di patahkan oleh pertanyaan luhan.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh memanggil kamu sehunnie? Kau memanggilku luhannie dan aku akan memanggilmu sehunnie, bolehkah?"

Muka sehun berhasil memerah dan teman teman yang lain hanya tersenyum seperti mimik muka yang mengucapkan 'selamat ya sehun'. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan saja sebelum teman temannya mengucap hal hal yang aneh.

"Sehun sangat mirip dengan teman masa kecilku. Orang tersebut juga memanggil diriku luhannie. Kebetulan namanya juga sehun. Jadi aku akan menganggapmu seperti sahabat masa kecilku, sehunnie." Ucap luhan dengan tersenyum. Yang lain hanya tersenyum meskipun terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi bagi sehun karena ia sudah berfikir luhan menyukai. Ternyata ia hanya mengangapnya seperti teman masa kecilnya. Betapa perihnya hidup ini.

Ketika waktu istirahat telah lewat, mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing masing. Sebelum itu sehun mengajak luhan pulang bersama karena ia penasaran rumah luhan letaknya dimana. Luhan hanya mengiyakan dan tersenyum.

SEPULANG SEKOLAH

17.30 KST

Ketika bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, sehun pun langsung begegas ke arah bagian kelas 11. Luhan tentu lebih tua darinya dan juga satu tahun lebih tinggi kelasnya. Luhan kelas 11 dan sehun kelas 10. Ketika sehun melewati lorong kelas 11, semuanya menatapnya. Ia mendengar bisikan seperti..

'Dia siapa?'

'Anak baru?'

'Wah tampan sekali!'

'Apa dia ulzzang?'

'Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya!'

Sehun hanya tersenyum kepada orang orang yang melihat ke arahnya dan yang ia senyumi langsung lemas, tersenyum balik dan menunduk padanya padahal sehun kan jauh lebih muda dari pada mereka. Mungkin karena ketampanannya yang melewati batas? Iya tentu. Ketika sekolah di busan ia juga memiliki banyak penggemar yeoja maupun namja. Ia benar benar seperti artis. Mana pintar pula.

Ketika sudah sampai depan kelas luhan, ternyata masih ada guru yang sedang memberi tugas kepada murid muridnya. Sehun mencari sosok yang cantik dan imut diantara 20 murid tersebut. Dan bingo! Ia menemukan luhan yang sedang menulis. Ia duduk di tengah dan disebelah lelaki yang berkulit sedikit gelap. Seperti kulit eksotis. Sangat tampan dan memiliki bibir yang sedikit tebal. Sehun penasaran siapakah lelaki itu tapi lamunannya terpotong ketika gurunya ada di depan pintu dan menanyakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan di lawang pintu. Sehun hanya menjawab 'sedang menunggu kakak kelas'. Guru tersebut mengangguk dan kembali kepada murid muridnya. Tentu semuanya menoleh ke lawang pintu dan melihat sosok sehun yang sedang menunggu luhan. Awalnya semua menatap sehun lalu banyak bisikan yang terdengar di kupingnya.

'Wah tampan sekali.'

'Siapa lelaki itu?'

'Aku baru melihatnya.'

'Tinggi sekali.'

'Apa dia sedang menunggu pacarnya?'

'Tatapannya kosong tapi mempesona.'

Itulah yang sehun dengar. Ketika mendengar orang berbicara seperti itu, dia melihat ke arah luhan. Ternyata luhan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tentu sehun sangat senang dan tersenyum balik. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sehingga seorang yeoja bertanya sesuatu kepada luhan.

"Ya luhan, apa ia temanmu?" Tanya yeoja tersebut.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniyo, ia sangat tampan. Kapan kapan kau perlu memperkenalkannya kepada kami. Jarang sekali ada lelaki setampan dia."

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan yeoja tadi. Memang sih. Jarang sekali. Apalagi tinggi.

Setelah itu gurunya pun pamit dan pergi meninggalkan kelas luhan. Tak lama kemudian murid muridnya pun keluar dari kelasnya sembari menatap sehun kagum yang sedang menunggu di samping lawang pintu. Tak lama pun luhan keluar dan menyapa sehun.

"Ah sehunnie. Kau sudah lama menunggu? Maafkan aku. Gurunya memberi kami tugas sebelum meninggalkan kelas." Ucap luhan.

"Tidak apa apa luhan hyung. Kajja, kita pulang. Sudah jam 6." Luhan pun mengangguk.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka pun sampai pada rumah luhan. Awalnya sehun sedikit terkejut karena ia mendengar luhan satu satunya golongan asosial di sekolahnya tetapi ketika sampai pada rumah luhan, terlihatnya rumah dia tidak jelek sama sekali. Sangat besar bisa dibilang. 2 hektar mungkin ada.

"Luhannie, apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya sehun penasaran.

"Aniyo. Ini rumah kai, teman sebangkuku. Aku sering menginap di rumahnya. Rumahku sangat jauh dari sini makanya aku tinggal disini untuk sementara sampai aku menemukan rumah atau apartemen yang cukup murah." Ucap luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk karena pikirannya terganggu oleh teman sebangku luhan. Kai. Ternyata dia mendapatkan nama kai tanpa harus bertanya kepada luhan. Tiba tiba ia punya ide.

"Luhannie, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku saja? Akan lebih nyaman pasti." Tawar sehun. Luhan sedikit terkejut karena ternyata sehun orang yang cepat memberi kepercayaan terhadap seseorang. Akhirnya luhan mengiyakan saja dan menyuruh sehun menunggu di luar sebentar. Ia akan mengambil baju dulu.

Sementara itu otak sehun sudah benar benar kejauhan pemikirannya. Ide yang sehun tiba tiba punya adalah, ia akan menggoda luhan, bagaimanapun caranya. Sehun ingin memiliki luhan. Hanya itu tujuan sehun mengundang luhan menginap di rumahnya. Sebenarnya sehun namja yang hampir sempurna. Hanya ada kekurangan sesuatu.

Sex addicted

Itulah kekurangan seorang sehun. Ia bisa melakukan sex puluhan kali sehari dengan siapapun yang bisa memuaskannya. Tetapi kali ini beda. Ia akan mengajarkan luhan hal yang seharusnya belum cukup umur untuknya. Malam ini sehun akan 'memakan' dan 'mengambil' keperjakaan luhan. Ia sudah mengatur segalanya dan yang sudah pasti, esok hari luhan dan dirinya tidak akan sekolah. Tiba tiba pikiran dan rencana nakalnya di potong oleh kehadiran luhan.

"Sehun? Apa kau baik baik saja? Kau aneh sekali senyum senyum sendiri." Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Sehun hanya tertawa dan berfikir

'Mulai nanti malam kau tidak akan pernah bisa tersenyum sepolos sekarang, luhannie.' Benar benar devilish/?

Luhan dan sehun berjalan 10 menit dan berhenti di halte bus untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkan ke arah rumah sehun. Perjalanan mereka cukup lama jika dimulai dari rumah luhan sampai rumah sehun. Sejam mungkin ada. Setelah perjalanan yang jauh, mereka pun sampai pada rumah sehun. Luhan benar benar kagum ketika melihat rumah sehun.

"Woah sehun, rumahmu besar sekali. Lebih besar dari rumah yang ada di drama boys over flowersnya go jun pyo. Kau benar benar beruntung. Tapi apa kau tinggal sendiri di rumah ini?" Tanya luhan dengan penasaran.

"Aniya, ada beberapa pembantu tetapi hanya dua orang yang menginap di sini." Jawab sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan matanya masih cukup berbinar binar. Mungkin sekarang luhan masih terkagum kagum tapi bentar lagi semuanya akan berubah.

Maupun dari dalam ataupun dari luar, rumah sehun terlihat sangat mewah. Mewahnya bukanlah mewah antik tetapi mewah moderen. Memiliki rumah seperti ini benar benar impian seorang luhan. Setelah melihat lihat cukup lama sehun mengajak luhan mengikutinya ke kamar Sehun.

"Sehunnie, aku akan tidur dimana?" Tanya luhan.

"Di kamarku saja. Kasurnya cukup untuk 5 orang. Aku memiliki kasur ekstra king size jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sekalian kau menemaniku. Aku sering kesepian." Jawab sehun. Awalnya luhan sedikit malu harus membagi kasur dengan sehun tapi ketika mendengar bahwa kasurnya cukup besar, ia setuju saja. Tak lama sehun langsung menarik luhan ke lantai 1 dan mereka memasuki kamar tidur sehun yang cukup besar. Luhan mulai terkagum kagum lagi tetapi sehun hanya terkekeh melihat senyuman luhan.

"Ya luhannie, berhentilah menatapi rumahku seperti itu. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Aku akan mandi di ruang sebelah." Ucap sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana sehun.

KAMAR SEHUN

20:00 KST

Setelah luhan selesai mandi, sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan mencium aroma sabunnya yang memenuhi kamarnya. Selama ini sehun memandi dengan sabun itu, belom pernah ia mencium bahwa sabun ini sewangi ini. Mungkin ini akibat luhan. Sehun semakin terangsang dan tidak sabar 'bermain' dengan luhan.

Sehun melihat ke arah luhan dan ternyata luhan sudah menguap nguap. Pertanda ia sudah mengantuk.

"Luhannie, apa kau ingin tidur? Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Tidurlah. Aku juga akan tidur sekarang."

"Jinjja? Arasso. Aku benar benar lelah hari ini." Ucap luhan. Sehun tertawa girang di dalam hatinya dan tidak sabar menyetubuhi seorang luhan. Tak lama sehun mematikan lampu kamarnya. Luhan sudah menaiki kasurnya dan siap siap untuk tidur tetapi sehun bilang ia akan segera kembail. Dia lupa menyikat gigi padahal dia ingin bermain single dulu untuk memanaskan dirinya.

*10 menit kemudian*

'Duarrr duarrr'

Terdengar di luar sedang hujan deras dan sehun semakin senang karena akan ada suara rintik yang menemani desahan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan ternyata luhan belum tertidur. Ia sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya mengetik pesan. Sehun menaiki kasurnya dan mendekati luhan tetapi tidak terlalu dekat supaya tidak terasa oleh luhan. 5 menit kemudian luhan pun meletakkan ponselnya di meja malam dan mematikan lampu disampinya. Ia menengok sebentar ke belakang dan mengecek apakah sehun sudah tidur apa belum. Ternyata ia sudah memejamkan matanya tetapi itu bukan berarti ia sudah tertidur. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat 'sleeping face'nya sehun dan menarik selimutnya membelakangi sehun.

Ketika ia hampir tertidur tiba tiba ia merasakan sebuah pelukan. Hangat rasanya. Luhan tidak begitu menyadarinya karena ia hampir pindah alam ke alam mimpi tapi ketika ia menyadarkan diri, ia teringat bahwa ia sedang menginap di rumah sehun. Sebuah bisikan pun terdengar di kuping luhan.

"Hngg luhannie. Apa kau masih bangun?" Luhan langsung mebulatkan matanya tetapi tidak bergerak.

"B-belom sehun. T-tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau kedinginan sampai memelukku?" Tanya luhan dengan nada gemetar.

"Aniya. Tubuhku terasa panas sekarang. Sangat panas." Jawab sehun dengan nada erotis. Luhan menegukkan salivanya yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tiba tiba sehun memegang tangan kiri luhan dan memimpinnya ke belakang. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. Seperti tonjolan. Atau mungkinkah itu batu?

"Akh luhannie. Tanganmu lembut sekali. Apa aku boleh meminjam tanganmu untuk mengocok penisku?" Pertanyaan itu membuat luhan langsung kaku.

"P-penismu? Apa i-itu penismu yang sedang ku sentuh?" Tanya luhan semakin panik.

"Akh kau betul sekali luhannie. Kocoklah penisku. Aku ingin kau mengulumnya dengan dalam, chagi." Ucap sehun dengan nada mendesah.

Oh tidak. Apa ini sebuah mimpi basah yang sedang di mimpikan oleh luhan apa memang kenyataan? Luhan benar benar berharap sehun hanya sedang mengigau.

**-TBC-**

HALOOOOO HEHEHE. Ini nc keduaku ( `ิิ∇´ิ) chapter 1 belom begitu hot tapi ntar deh di chapter 2. Semoga aja gue dapet imajinasi yang cukup yadong supaya makin nc /astaga ngomong apa ini ( ºº )

Yasudah ditunggu reviewnya. Kalo cukup banyak gue lanjutin ˆˆ


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST WARNING: **

**GAK SUKA YAOI? NGERASA JIJIK SAMA YAOI? GAK PERLU NGESCROLL KE BAWAH. CUKUP TUTUP HALAMAN INI KARENA CERITA INI PENUH YAOI JADI KALO GAK SUKA:**

**DON'T READ IT****ヽ****(`Д´)****ﾉ**

.

Cast: Hunhan, Chanbaek, Taoris, Sulay, Xiuchen, Kaisoo

Rated: M

Disclamer: Mereka itu bukan punya saya. Mereka milik tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama, ciri ciri fisik, sifat dan kepribadiannya aja. Cerita ini punya saya ya ^^

.

**SECOND WARNING: **

**NC, YAOI, BOYSXBOYS, GAJE, BIKIN JIJIK, BAHASA FRONTAL, LEMON DAN ALUR GAK JELAS**

.

Dalem chapter ini gue masukin sebuah konflik yang gaje tapi mungkin rada nyambung buat chapter ke depannya /?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**PENTING!**

Sebelomnya ada 2 hal yang perlu para readers ketahui hehe

-Maaf jika saya lama updatenya karena saya tidak terbiasa menulis yaoi apalagi nc dan terkadang sendiri saya geli menulis nc padahal paling doyan baca nc apalagi yaoi dan pedo -..- APALAGI NONTON ( `ิิ∇´ิ) HEHEHE ADUH MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG TERLALU YADONG -..-

Dan kedua:

-Maaf jika bahasa indonesia saya tidak baku karena saya baru 3 tahun yang lalu belajar bahasa indonesia. Maka dari itu saya minta maaf sepenuhnya jika tidak baku atau ada hal yang terdengar kurang pantas.

Oh iya dan untuk lisna1 atau apa gitu (lupa namanya hehe) huruf kapital, saya tau seharusnya besar hurufnya jika itu sebuah nama tapi karena saya ngetik dan upload ff lewat hp jadi males capslocknya hehe. Tapi gue ubah deh biar lo seneng ( `ิิ∇´ิ)

Terimakasih telah membacanya ˆ︶ˆ

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Akh Luhannie. Tanganmu lembut sekali. Apa aku boleh meminjam tanganmu untuk mengocok penisku?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan langsung kaku.

"P-penismu? Apa i-itu penismu yang sedang ku sentuh?" Tanya Luhan semakin panik.

"Akh kau betul sekali Luhannie. Kocoklah penisku. Aku ingin kau mengulumnya dengan dalam, chagi." Ucap Sehun dengan nada mendesah.

Oh tidak. Apa ini sebuah mimpi basah yang sedang di mimpikan oleh Luhan apa memang kenyataan? Luhan benar benar berharap Sehun hanya sedang mengigau.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Luhan hanya bisa menelan salivanya. Bukan karena nafsu tetapi karena ia benar benar ketakutan apa yang telah Sehun bisikkan pada kupingnya. Yang Luhan tidak percaya, Sehun seorang yang bi sexual dan kedua, Luhan sedang meremas remas penis Sehun yang berukuran tidak kecil sama sekali. 20 cm kemungkinan besar. Apa Luhan sedang mimpi? Mungkin ia harus menyubit dirinya atau meminta tolong Sehun untuk menyubit dirinya.

"S-sehunnie. Sepertinya kau perlu menyubitku." Bilang Luhan. Tapi sepertinya ia salah mengucapkan apa yang Luhan maksud dan Sehun malah menganggap bahwa Luhan menyukai pemanasannya.

"Mwo? Menyubitmu? Ternyata kau juga ingin di sentuh olehku. Bukakah begitu?" Sehun langsung membalikkan badan Luhan dan menatapnya sedalam dalamnya.

"B-bukan. Maksudku bukan s-seperti itu tet―hhmmmmpphh.." Ucapan Luhan pun terpotong ketika Sehun menciumnya. Ciumannya tidak kasar ataupun lembut. Awalnya Luhan ingin mengehentikan ciuman Sehun tetapi ia pasrah karena Sehun telah menindihnya dan menahan kedua tangannya masing masing. Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut. Kalau di pikir pikir, ini first kiss Luhan. Dan nentu malem pertamanya juga. Sampai sekarang Luhan tidak pernah pacaran. Bukan karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya tetapi ia hanya tidak suka berpacaran sebelum menikah. Ia tidak ingin tersesat dan menggalau. Itulah yang dipikir oleh Luhan. Renungannya tiba tiba terpotong ketika ada sesuatu yang meraba penisnya.

"Akh. S-sehunnie... Apa yang―nnnggghh kau lakukan.." Luhan mendesah berat. Ia tidak berbicara. Mulutnya terasa seperti hanya ingin mendesah keras. Sehun telah mengulum penis Luhan yang tidak terlalu besar jika di bandingkan dengan yang punya Sehun.

"Luhan, penismu sangat lembut. Manis pula. Meskipun kecil tapi tetap saja sangat enak hmmpph..."

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Sehun, Luhan semakin mengeras di bawah sana. Seharusnya ia merasa jijik karena mereka sesama namja tetapi Luhan malah mendesah keras dan menikmati kuluman mulut Sehun pada penisnya. Apa ini semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat? Luhan baru saja tadi siang berkenalan dengan Sehun, kini, malamnya mereka malah akan bersetubuh.

"S-sehunnn aaah... Hentikannhhh.. Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepattthh AAAH."

Luhan berteriak keras. Sehun menghisap kencang penis Luhan, memaksa sperma kentalnya keluar. Sehun juga bergumam ketika mengulum penis Luhan tetapi tidak jelas. Itu menghasilkan getaran yang kuat pada penis Luhan.

"Dari sekian banyak yang pernah aku tiduri, kau yang paling nikmat dan manis, Luhan."

...

'Dari sekian banyak? Bukankah itu artinya Sehun sering melakukannya?'

Luhan menganga. Ia langsung berhenti mendesah. Ia tidak rela memberikan keperjakaannya kepada seseorang yang sudah meniduri banyak orang. Luhan langsung menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari penisnya dan langsung berdiri. Sehun kaget melihat aksi Luhan yang tiba tiba. Bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan masih mendesah nikmat dan meminta lebih? Kenapa sekarang dia malah menjauhkan kuluman mulut Sehun dari penisnya? Sehun heran.

"Ya kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Luhan tapi Luhan lebih gesit dan langsung menjauh dari kasur. Ia langsung mengambil baju bajunya yang telah di lepas oleh Sehun. Tasnya pun di ambil dan ia langsung lari keluar kamar Sehun. Sedangkan di dalam kamar terdapat seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang bingung. Karena tak tahu harus apa ia berdiri dan berusaha mengejar Luhan yang sudah di tangga menuju ke bawah.

"YA LUHANNIE! TUNGGU! ADA APA DENGANMU?"

Luhan mendengar teriakan dan langkah kaki Sehun yang membuat hatinya sakit dan seperti tertusuk oleh pisau. Kalian berfikir Luhan terlalu berlebihan? Tidak. Itu wajar. Luhan belum pernah di sentuh oleh siapapun. Baekhyun saja belum pernah menyentuh ataupun melihat kejantanan Luhan meskipun mereka bersahabat sejak bayi. Masa Sehun, yang baru ia kenal tadi pagi sudah menyentuh dan bahkan mengulum kejantanannya? Mengingat hal itu Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa kotor telah di sentuh oleh Sehun yang entah udah meniduri berapa yeoja ataupun namja. Ketika sudah sampai pintu masuk rumah, Luhan mencoba membuka pintunya tapi gagal. Ia mencoba keras dan mendorong dorong pintunya. Tak jauh darinya sudah ada Sehun yang ingin menghentikan langkah Luhan. Sekarang Sehun berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Luhan yang tidak di balut oleh apapun. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Ketika Luhan merasakan pelukan Sehun, ia langsung melawannya dan menendang dada Sehun. Meskipun mereka sekarang berhadapan, Luhan tidak berani menatap Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang menatap Luhan. Entah kenapa rasanya perih dan sakit.

"J-jangan berani sentuh aku. K-kau kotor." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Meskipun Sehun baru mengenalnya, mendengar perkataan itu, hati Sehun terasa seperti di tusuk tusuk. Seperti di tusuk kecil oleh jarum.

"K-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Air mata Luhan mengalir semakin deras mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan benar, sangat benar. Mereka baru berkenalan tadi pagi. Sehun baru hari ini pindah dari busan, tapi kenapa Sehun merasa seolah olah Luhan adalah miliknya dan mereka sudah kenal sangat lama? Ia tidak tahu. Sehun hanya tidak ingin melihat orang yang disukainya itu menangis.

"Luhannie, jawab aku." Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit terisak. Luhan masih tidak berani menatap Sehun. Ia juga tidak menjawab.

"Jebal, jawablah Luhan. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, beritahu aku. Aku akan berubah segalanya demi kau, Luhan."

Luhan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Sehun dengan matanya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata. Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan.

"Sehunnie, apa kau bisa merubah fakta bahwa kau sudah meniduri banyak yeoja ataupun namja? Dan aku mungkin yang kesekian kalinya. Apa kau bisa merubah itu? Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun. Dan tiba tiba kau datang dan ingin merebut keperjakaanku. Apa menurutmu itu tidak menyiksa untukku? Apa kau bisa merubah fakta itu?"

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar tapi apa Sehun bisa merubah semua hal yang dikatakan Luhan? Ia ingin memiliki Luhan. Bukan hanya badannya tapi juga hatinya.

Sehun mulai memeluk Luhan. Penuh rasa kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Bukan rasa nafsu seperti yang terjadi di kamar Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu. Kali ini Luhan tidak mengelak. Ia membiarkan Sehun memeluknya. Sehun mulai membisik di bahu Luhan.

"Fakta bahwa aku dulu seorang yang kurang ajar dan sering memainkan yeoja memang benar. Tapi aku tidak pernah memainkan seorang namja. Kau yang pertama Luhan. Dan aku harap kau juga akan menjadi yang terakhir bagiku."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin menangis. Hatinya masih sakit mendengar fakta bahwa ia sering menjadikan yeoja pelepas hasratnya tapi juga menyentuh ketika Sehun berharap Luhan akan menjadi yang terakhir kali untuknya.

"Luhannie, aku akan berubah demi kau. Aku berjanji."

Tangisan Luhan semakin keras. Bukan tangisan kesakitan tetapi tangisan kebahagiaan.

"Saranghae, Luhan. Saranghae."

Mendengar kalimat itu Luhan benar benar mengeluarkan seluruh tangisannya di bahu Sehun. Pelukan Sehun semakin keras sehingga Luhan susah bernafas. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, mengambil nafas dan menghapus air matanya. Luhan tersenyum. Ia begitu beruntung memiliki seorang yang ingin merubah dirinya untuk menjadi lebih baik. Tiba tiba Sehun terkekeh.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan heran. Barusan ia masih menangis dan sekarang tiba tiba tertawa ngeri.

"Luhannie, lihatlah ke bawah celanamu. Penismu nongol dari celana tidurmu. Untung aku menghentikanmu, jika tidak kau akan berjalan dengan celana tidur yang terbuka."

Luhan sangat malu. Sebelum dia berdiri dari kasur Sehun, Sehun sedang mengulum penisnya. Ketika ia mendengar kaliamat 'sekian kalinya' Luhan kan langsung berdiri tanpa memakai baju. Ia hanya masih terbalut celana tidur yang resletingnya masih terbuka. Memalukan sekali.

"Kita perlu melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi. Kau mungkin perlu di hukum karena kau menghentikan segalanya. Lagian adikmu nongol karena ia minta di selimuti oleh mulutku lagi. Kajja."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tiba tiba Sehun menggendong Luhan ala Bridal Style dan berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali.

"Akhhh―nggghh. Seeehuunnnhh."

Desahan Luhan kembali terdengar di kamar Sehun. Sehun mulai melanjutkan kembali aksinya yang tadi terpotong karena sebuah masalah.

Meskipun Sehun telah meniduri banyak yeoja, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia sekarang. Rasanya beda dan tentu lebih hangat dari pada biasanya.

Sehun mengulum penis Luhan semakin dalam. Ia tidak peduli jika penis Luhan mengenai tenggorokannya. Kemungkinan besar Luhan akan merasa lebih sakit jika holenya dimasuki penis Sehun. Penisnya sangatlah besar jika dibandingkan oleh yang Luhan. Punya Luhan memang panjang tapi tidak gemuk sama sekali. Tidak jauh dengan terong.

"Akh Sehunnie. Pelan pelan." Tiba tiba Luhan sedikit meringis.

"Mian Luhannie. Penismu mirip dengan terong. Dan itu membuatku lapar." Luhan langsung memerah karena perkataan Sehun. Tapi kuluman Sehun juga semakin cepat karena pemikiran itu. Desahan Luhan semakin keras dan ia meremas remas rambut Sehun yang semakin berantakan. Luhan ingin klimaks. Tentu ia tidak pernah klimaks dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya karena malam inilah malam pertamanya ia akan klimaks.

"Sehunnie... akh, aku ingin pipis. J-jauhi muluthmuuhh aaah." Tentu Sehun hanya tertawa yang membuat mulutnya bergetar dan menghasilkan getaran kuat pada penis Luhan. Luhan benar benar polos. Bahkan ia tidak tahu klimaks itu bagaimana. Sehun semakin cepat mengulum penis Luhan sehingga tanpa di duga Luhan klimaks begitu saja di mulut Sehun. Luhan memasang muka jijik sedangkan Sehun hanya menelan seluruh sperma yang disemprotkan di mulut Sehun. Luhan malah menganggap itu kencingnya.

"S-sehun, kenapa kau meminum air kencingku? Itu sangat menjijikkan." Ucap Luhan. Luhan begitu polos, pikir Sehun.

"Luhannie, apa yang barusan kau keluarkan bukanlah kencing melainkan sperma. Rasanya sangat manis. Cobalah punyaku tapi kau harus berusaha dulu. Ia akan keluar jika kau menghisapnya kuat." Ucap Sehun.

"Jinjja? Apa yang perlu aku hisap?" Tanya Luhan. Ah Luhan begitu polos dan itu membuat Sehun semakin gemas. Sehun langsung menyodorkan penisnya yang berukuran jumbo tepat di hadapan muka Luhan.

"Kulum." Perintah Sehun sambil menunjuk penisnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Luhan hanya menurut dan memasukan penis Sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bergumam sesuatu sehingga membuat getaran kuat pada penis Sehun. Sehun juga semakin terangsang.

"Akkh Luhannie. K-kau melakukannya dengan benar ASSSHH TERUSSSS." Suara Sehun tiba tiba semakin kencang dan begitu juga dengan desahan. Mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu, Luhan semakin bersemangat mengulum penisnya. Entah kenapa Luhan juga jadi terangsang. Selama 5 menit Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan alhasil Sehun klimaks dengat cepat. Luhan sedikit kaget karena sesuatu yang menyemprot mulutnya. Tapi karena keluarnya dari penis Sehun, ia menelan seluruh cairannya.

"Apa itu yang kau maksud sperma?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Rasanya manis punyamu, Sehunnie." Luhan berkata seperti itu dengan mata yang sayu. Sehun tidak tahan lagi menunggu bermain 'kuda kudaan' dengannya. Sehun pun bersandar di dinding tempat tidurnya dan meyuruh Luhan duduk di pangkuannya. Penis Sehun tampak lebih panjang, besar dan berurat sekarang. Sangat besar jika di bandingkan dengan yang punya Luhan. Awalnya Luhan sedikit ragu melihat ukuran penis Sehun jika sedang mengacung ke atas tapi ia menurut saja. Luhan menempatkan penis Sehun tepat di atas holenya dan ia mulai memasuki hole Luhan.

"Akh. Appo sehunnie.." Belom saja masuk seperempatnya, Luhan meringis kesakitan. Ia tidak tahu apa penis Sehun yang terlalu besar atau hole dia yang terlalu sempit. Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dan mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Luhannie, aku akan memasukannya dalam satu dorongan supaya kau tidak terlalu kesakitan. Nanti kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasah, chagi~~~" Sehun berucap seperti itu supaya Luhan tidak terlalu ketakutan. Tanpa aba aba Sehun pun langsung menghentakkan penisnya ke hole Luhan. Luhan langsung berteriak keras dan mencakar punggung Sehun.

"M-mian Luhan. Apa perlu kita―aaannnggghh..."

Ketika Sehun ingin bertanya keadaan Luhan, ternyata tanpa di duga Luhan langsung menggoyangkan pinggulnya sehingga membuat kenikmatan yang luar biasa bagi Sehun. Ia benar benar tidak menduga Luhan akan menggoyangkan pinggulnya tanpa mengatakan sekata pun.

"Ahhh Sehunnie... Punyamuuuh nikmat sekalih. Aku t-tidak sabar sssshh.." Ucap Luhan tepat di kuping Sehun. Tentu Sehun menikmatinya tapi ia kaget juga dengan Luhan yang tadinya begitu polos dan sekarang tiba tiba menjadi nakal luar biasa. Karena itu Sehun tidak ingin kalah gerakan maupun perkataan.

"Luhannie akh, holemu sempit sekali aaahh... Fuck me harder baby aaah. Kau begitu nikmat." Luhan yang mendengar perkataan kotor Sehun semakin cepat menaik turunkan badannya. Ia sadar penis Sehun menghantam sesuatu yang nikmatnya luar biasa.

"AAH SEHUNNNHH.. Disanaaahhh. A-aku mohonnnn, penismuuu..." Sehun semakin nyengir dan membantu Luhan menaik turunkan badannya.

"Apa kau memohon pada penisku? Apa ia menyentuh titik sensitifmu? Katakan padaku Luhannie agar aku bisa menghantamnya lebih dalem." Luhan hanya mengangguk kencang dan mendesah sangat keras. Rasa nikmat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"S-sehun aaah.. Aku ingin keluar. Ah Sehunnie baby fuck me harder ah. Penismu menyentuh titik sensitifku dengan sempurna." Luhan semakin nafsu ketika hampir sampai puncaknya. Ia juga mengeratkan holenya yang membuat penis Sehun ngilu dan semakin ingin cepat klimaks.

"L-luhan, holemu semakin sempit. N-nikmattt sekali.."

"S-sehun AH AKU KELUAR SSSSHHHH..."

"B-bersama chagi~"

CROT-

Ketika klimaks Luhan langsung ambruk di atas badan Sehun. Rasanya lelah sekali jika kau melakukan malam pertama. Tentu bagi Sehun tidak. Ia sudah melakukannya puluhan kali dan yang pasti ia akan meminta ronde tambahan.

"Luhannie, aku ingin lebih. Ayo kita lakukan lagi." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan dengan nada seduktif.

"Ah aku lelah sekali. Aku baru tau, bahwa menjadi top melelahkan. Tapi silahkan jika kau ingin lebih. Kau yang top. Aku hanya ingin menikmati sodokan penismu pada holeku ." Jawab Luhan dengan mata sayu. Lalu ia melebarkan pahanya meminta di masuki lagi oleh penis Sehun. Sehun mendengar perkataan Luhan hanya bisa menelan salivanya. Oh begitu nikmat memiliki Luhan, pikir Sehun.

Mereka bercinta dengan bermacam macam gaya. Dari doggy style sampai shoulder holder. Tempat mereka bercinta tidak hanya di kasur tapi juga di kamar mandi, ruang game milik Sehun, tangga sampai ke lantai bawah di dapur. Mereka melakukan puluhan ronde dan tiap ronde mereka juga mengganti posisi. Sekarang rumah Sehun dipenuhi oleh desahan Luhan yang menggema dan membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Waktu pun berlalu dan sudah menunjuk pukul 2 malam dimana mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ronde ke 36 (weh banyak banget *-*)

"S-sehunah akh. Hayo kita tidur. Kita masih sekolah dan hanya tinggal punya 5 jam lagi untuk tidur." Ajak Luhan kepada Sehun yang masih menyemprotkan spermanya di hole Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menggendong Luhan ala squatted kneeling hanya versi berdiri /? Sehun juga tidak melepaskan penisnya dari hole Luhan.

"Penisku akan bersarang sampai kau bangun nanti. Kita tidak perlu sekolah. Aku akan membuat izin. Tenang saja." Luhan hanya bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia masih ingin memanjakan penis Sehun dengan holenya tapi ia terlalu lelah.

Akhirnya mereka pun berbaring di atas ultra king size bed milik Sehun dengan gaya seks 'Spoon'. Hanya mereka tidak bergerak. Tapi penis Sehun masih tetap setia bersarang di hole Luhan. Mereka pun berselimut dan tak lama tertidur pulas.

.

10.00 KST

SEHUN'S BEDROOM

'Drrt drrt'

Ketika pagi telah tiba, Luhanlah yang di banguni oleh sebuah pesan terlebih dahulu. Ia mendesah sedikit karena merasakan penis Sehun masih bersarang di holenya. Karena ia tidak bisa meraih ponselnya, Luhan dengan berat hati melepaskan penis Sehun dari holenya yang membunyikan sebuah 'plop' di kamar tidur. Akhirnya Luhan merangkak tapi sakit yang luar biasa ia rasakan ketika pinggulnya di goyangkan untuk meraih ponselnya. Luhan melirik sedikit ke arah Sehun dan ternyata ia tidak terbangun. Sukurlah. Dengan menahan rasa sakit Luhan langsung mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja malam Sehun. Ketika ia membukanya ada sebuah pesan.

From: Kai

To: Luhan

_Pagi Luhannieee. Apa kau enak tidur di rumah Sehun? Awalnya aku ingin mampir tapi ketika kemarin kau mengambil baju kau terlihat terburu buru aku jadi lupa menanyakan rumah teman barumu dimana. Tapi tenang saja, aku tadi bertanya dan ternyata ia anak pemilik sekolah SPHS (Seoul Personal High School). Kau beruntung ne Luhannie. Aku akan mampir nanti ^^_

_Saranghae, Kai _

Membaca pesan dari Kai, Luhan langsung bergetar di seluruh badan. Mwo? Anak pemilik sekolah SPHS? Orang tua Luhan dan orang tua pemilik SPHS memang dekat tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa mereka memiliki anak. Apalagi anaknya adalah orang yang mengambil keperjakaannya. Entah kenapa itu membuat Luhan merinding. Apa itu sebuah berita bagus atau justru akan membawa bencana? Apalagi Luhan dari kasta asosial tapi Sehun anak orang tua terkaya di seluruh Korea.

-**TBC**-

Halo. Hehehehehe ngegantung dan gaje banget ya? Maaf abisnya otak lagi gak lancar gatau kenapa ;-;

Abisnya gue bingung cara penulisannya gimana ;-; dan maaf kalo kurang hot. Kan udah gue bilang gue bukan jagoan kalo masalah ngarang nc.

Dan iya, ntar ada kaisoo moment kok. Semuanya ada tapi sekarang baru awal awal jadi masih fokus sama hunhan hehehe. Maaaaf banget kalo jelek ;A;


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRST WARNING: **

**GAK SUKA YAOI? NGERASA JIJIK SAMA YAOI? GAK PERLU NGESCROLL KE BAWAH. CUKUP TUTUP HALAMAN INI KARENA CERITA INI PENUH YAOI JADI KALO GAK SUKA:**

**DON'T READ IT****ヽ****(`Д´)****ﾉ**

**.**

**Cast: Hunhan, Chanbaek, Taoris, Sulay, Xiuchen, Kaisoo**

**Rated: M**

**Disclamer: Mereka itu bukan punya saya. Mereka milik tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama, ciri ciri fisik, sifat dan kepribadiannya aja. Cerita ini punya saya ya ^^**

**.**

**SECOND WARNING: **

**NC, YAOI, BOYSXBOYS, GAJE, BIKIN JIJIK, BAHASA FRONTAL, LEMON DAN ALUR GAK JELAS**

**.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**PENTING!**

**Sebelomnya ada 2 hal yang perlu para readers ketahui hehe**

**-Maaf jika saya lama updatenya karena saya tidak terbiasa menulis yaoi apalagi nc dan terkadang sendiri saya geli menulis nc padahal paling doyan baca nc apalagi yaoi dan pedo -..- APALAGI NONTON ( `**ิิ∇ิ**) HEHEHE ADUH MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG TERLALU YADONG -..- **

**Dan kedua:**

**-Maaf jika bahasa indonesia saya tidak baku karena saya baru 3 tahun yang lalu belajar bahasa indonesia. Maka dari itu saya minta maaf sepenuhnya jika tidak baku atau ada hal yang terdengar kurang pantas.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

From: Kai

To: Luhan

Pagi Luhannieee. Apa kau enak tidur di rumah Sehun? Awalnya aku ingin mampir tapi ketika kemarin kau mengambil baju kau terlihat terburu buru aku jadi lupa menanyakan rumah teman barumu dimana. Tapi tenang saja, aku tadi bertanya dan ternyata ia anak pemilik sekolah SPHS (Seoul Personal High School). Kau beruntung ne Luhannie. Aku akan mampir nanti ^^

Saranghae, Kai

Membaca pesan dari Kai, Luhan langsung bergetar di seluruh badan. Mwo? Anak pemilik sekolah SPHS? Orang tua Luhan dan orang tua pemilik SPHS memang dekat tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa mereka memiliki anak. Apalagi anaknya adalah orang yang mengambil keperjakaannya. Entah kenapa itu membuat Luhan merinding. Apa itu sebuah berita bagus atau justru akan membawa bencana? Apalagi Luhan dari kasta asosial tapi Sehun anak orang tua terkaya di seluruh Korea.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Ham ham ham..."

Ketika Luhan menoleh ke arah dari mana suara tersebut berasal, ternyata hanya dari mulut Sehun yang sedang mengigau. Detak jantung Luhan masih berdetak kencang. Apa ia benar benar tidur dengan anak pemilih PHS? Entah kenapa Luhan masih susah mempercayai hal itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menduganya. Ada rasa khawatir di benak Luhan yaitu apa orang tua Sehun menyetujui hubangan mereka? Luhan memang dekat dengan orang tua Sehun tapi ia tidak tahu apa mereka senang mendengar berita bahwa Sehun menyukai seorang namja asosial. Lama Luhan berfikir sampai akhirnya Sehun terbangun tanpa Luhan sadari hal itu.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang badan bagian bawahnya di tutupi oleh selimut dan mukanya yang sedang memasang mimik muka berfikir. Tanpa suara Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan. Luhan langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Ah appo Sehunnie."

Awalnya Sehun heran kenapa Luhan kesakitan tapi ia ingat dengan aktifitas mereka tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi Luhanku. Maafkan aku. Aku lupa bahwa holemu pasti masih kesakitan."

Chu~

Kecupan manis dari Sehun berhasil membuat pipi Luhan merah merona.

"Ah tidak apa apa. Eum Sehunnie, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Luhan berfikir untuk menanyakan beberapa hal yang baru saja ia fikirkan tapi Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Sepenting apakah pertanyaan sampai kau tidak membalas ucapan Selamat Pagiku?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ternyata Sehun masih cukup childish untuk anak berukuran Senior High School.

"Sangat penting. Bolehkah aku bertanya? Jika mengganggumu aku tidak akan bertanya."

Ucap Luhan.

"Eoh? Tidak tidak. Tanyakan saja. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Apa kau anak tuan Oh Ji Sub?"

Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ne. Wae?"

Luhan seketika membulatkan matanya seolah olah ia tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sehun.

"M-mwo? Jjinja? Apa orang tuamu tidak akan marah jika mereka mengetahui hubungan kita? Maksudku adalah, kau dan orang tuamu adalah keluarga terkaya di seluruh negara Seoul dan aku? Aku hanya anak dari kasta asosial. Begitu juga dengan orang tuaku. Kami tidak memiliki banyak."

Perkataan Luhan semakin pelan dan hampir tak terdengar tetapi Sehun mulai memeluknya dan berkata jujur.

"Luhannie, orang tuamu dan orang tuaku sangat dekat. Ketika orang tuaku menunjukkan fotomu, aku langsung bertanya pada mereka siapakah namja yang ada pada foto tersebut. Mereka menyebut namamu dan tempat sekolahmu. Itu yang membuatku pindah kesini. Entah kenapa aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamaku ketika melihatmu pada foto tersebut. Ketika aku berbicara kepada orang tuaku, mereka bilang aku boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun. Dan mereka sangat senang jika kau orang yang akan mendampingi sisa hidupku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Orang tuaku tidak melihat orang dari kasta tapi dari hati. Dan mereka sangat mengenal dirimu Luhannie. Bukankah mereka sering menjengukmu dan memberimu banyak hadiah? Aku akan membuat mereka menjadi mertuamu, Luhannie."

Ucap Sehun.

Luhan benar benar terharu mendengar perkataan Sehun. Apalagi jika orang tuanya mengizinkan hubungan mereka. Tapi dengan satu hal lagi Luhan masih heran.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak dari dulu bersekolah di Personal High School? Ini kan sekolahmu."

Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku hanya malas bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Makanya aku bersekolah di Busan dan tidak di Seoul."

Luhan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Tapi perasaanku, bukan nama orang tuamu yang tercantum sebagai kepala sekolah melainkan Kim Seok Jin."

Ucap Luhan.

"Aku tahu. Anaknya juga sekolah di sekolah kami bukan? Namanya Kim Jong In tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku jarang sekali pergi ke Seoul. Apa kau bisa menunjukkan orangnya kepadaku?" Tanya Sehun. Tetapi Luhan hanya tertawa melihat muka melas Sehun.

"Pabo sekali kau Sehunnie. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Bahkan kau tahu rumahnya."

Ucap Luhan. Sehun semakin bingung.

"Mwo? Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kai. Pasti kau pernah mendengar namanya. Itu teman sebangkuku dan orang yang selalu aku tumpangi rumahnya. Nama panggilannya memang Kai tetapi nama aslinya Kim Jong In. Dia lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kai. Jika kau lupa, kau hanya perlu mengingat sesuatu. Ia gelap. Hitam. Memiliki kulit yang eksotis."

Ucap Luhan sembari tertawa dikit. Sehun hanya ber'oh'ria dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Drrt drrt drrt'

Lama setelah Sehun dan Luhan berbicara bermacam macam hal tiba tiba saja ponsel Sehun berdering yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat malas memungutnya dan bangkit dari kasur tapi apa daya, ponselnya berdering terus. Akhirnya ia pun berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya.

-Call In From Kris-

'Ah, Kris hyung. Tumben sekali dia menelefonku.'

Pikir Sehun. Tak lama berfikir ia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

*pip*

"Ne hyung? Ada apa?"

Tanya Sehun dengan polos. Ia yakin Kris akan memarahkannya karena tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

"Ya! Sehun! Dimana kau? Kenapa tidak sekolah? Apa kau tahu bla bla bla bla..."

Mendengar sang hyungnya marah marah Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya. Ah jinjja. Kris memang menyebalkan tetapi ia orang yang baik hati dan perhatian. Ia akan segera menyadari bahwa Sehun di hari dini tidak masuk sekolah. Padahal ini baru hari kedua tapi ia sudah bolos lagi.

Sehun tidak benar benar mempedulikan omongan Kris di ponselnya dan ia hanya membalas dengan sebuah dengusan dan akhirnya menutup panggilan tersebut. Luhan langsung menatap ke arah Sehun.

"Siapa Sehunnie? Terdengarnya seperti suara Kris yang sedang marah marah. Apakah benar itu Kris?"

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu ia kembali tiduran di kasur dengan 'Luhannya'. Awalnya Sehun ingin menggoda Luhan dengan kembali menyentuh penisnya tetapi aksinya terhenti karena ada seseorang di bawah menekan bel pintu masuk. Sehun tentu semakin kesal dan bertanya siapa yang berani beraninya memencet bel pintu rumah.

"Luhannie, aku akan segera kembali."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena penisnya telah menegang kembali setelah di sentuh oleh Sehun. Padahal Sehun hanya sedikit menggelitikinya. Luhan memang gampang terangsang setelah di ambil keperjakaannya.

Setelah Sehun sampai depan pintu masuk ia pun membuka pintunya dan terkejut dengan orang yang berhadapan dengannya sekarang.

Seseorang yang sangat ia ingat wajahnya.

"K-kau? Bukankah kau Kai?" Tanya Sehun bergetar.

"Ne, kau Sehun bukan? Aku temannya Luhan. Apakah ia ada?"

Tanya Kai dengan senyum manisnya. Tapi di sisi Sehun itu malah sebuah senyuman pervert dan menggoda. Jujur, ia sedikit tertarik dengan Kai sejak pertama kali melihatnya tapi tunggu! Ia tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu. Ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Luhan. Ia sudah janji kepadanya dan tentu Sehun tidak boleh terbawa oleh hawa nafsu siapapun selain Luhan.

Sehun bengong beberapa detik karena pemikirannya yang fatal itu. Dia kembali sadar ketika Kai melambaik lambaikan tangannya depan muka Sehun.

"Sehun? Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Tanya Kai lagi. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kai masuk ke dalam 'istananya'.

Untuk Kai tentu ini sudah menjadi hal biasa toh teman temannya anak orang kaya semua.

Sehun mempersilahkan Kai duduk di ruang tamu terlebih dahulu dan bilang akan segera kembali karena ia ingin ke atas sebentar untuk menyari Luhan. Kai hanya mengangguk.

Sehun pun langsung berjalan ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya dan ia sedang mendapati Luhan dengan keadaan menggoda, mungkin? Ketika Luhan melihat Sehun, kepalanya langsung berubah menjadi merah.

"Ya Sehunnie, lama sekali kau. Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada adikku ini. Ia terbangun lagi dan sekarang bagaimana? Ia tidak ingin tidur dan di bawah ada Kai yang sedang menunggu kita!"

Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan. Tentu Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, aku perlu menidurkannya lagi, adikmu itu. Nikmati saja."

Sehun pun berjongkok dan melahap penis Luhan dengan satu huapan.

"Akh... S-sehunnie. J-jangan... nanti t-terdengar oleh Khhai... aah"

Tapi percuma saja Luhan berbicara seperti itu, lagian dia juga menikmatinya.

Tak lama kemudian pun terdengar desahan dari kamar Sehun. Tentu desahan tersebut terdengar sampai bawah dimana sekarang Kai sedang berada dan mengedipkan matanya heran. Dia sudah yakin akan pemikirannya dan hanya tersenyum membayangkan Luhan dan Sehun sedang melakukan 'itu' di atas.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu akhirnya pun seorang Sehun dan Luhan yang telah 'dewasa' muncul di hadapan Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat sepasang kekasih baru.

"Ya! Kalian tidak bilang bilang kalau kalian telah resmi berpacaran."

Ucap Kai sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Tapi intinya, kenapa kau ke rumah Sehun?"

Tanya Luhan dengan penasaran.

"Kris hyung yang menyuruhku mencari kalian. Lagian aku sudah tau rumah Sehun jadinya aku langsung kesini. Meskipun sekarang waktu sekolah tapi Kris sendiri kan Ketua Osis dan lagian dia yang menyuruhku."

Jawab Kai. Sehun dan Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lama mereka berbicara. Tak sadar waktu pun berlalu dan sudah menunjuk pukul 12. Kai yang pertama menyadarinya.

"Ya, apa kalian akan masuk ke kelas siang? Lumayan masih ada waktu satu jam untuk bersiap siap."

Tawar Kai.

Sehun dan Luhan menatap satu sama lain. Awalnya Sehun ingin menggelengkan kepalanya tapi Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan death glare yang menurut Sehun sedikit seram. Akhirnya Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun rada tidak ikhlas karena ia masih ingin 'bermain' dengan Luhan.

Setelah kepergian Kai, Sehun dan Luhan pun bersiap siap dan makan siang terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju sekolah dimana mungkin seorang Kris sedang menunggu.

-PHS. 13:30 KST-

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde sedang menunggu dengan tidak sabar kedatangan saudaranya yang membolos hari kedua setelah perpindahan ke sekolah ini. Setelah menunggu 30 menit, ia melihat orang yang di tunggunya datang.

Pertama yang Kris lihat hanyalah Sehun tapi ternyata ia berpegangan tangan dengan seseorang. Setelah fokus, Kris langsung shock dan berteriak dari jauh sehingga beberapa adik kelas nongol kepada sang ketua osis yang berteriak tidak jelas.

"YA OH SEHUN KENAPA KAU PEGANGAN TANGAN DENGANNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN LUHAN KENAPA IA MEMAKAI SYAL DAN KENAPA KAU BERPEGANGAN DENGANNYA OH SEHUN JELASKAN PADAKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Teriakan seorang Kris membuat seluruh siswa menoleh kepadanya dan ada yang berfikir 'Apa itu bener Kris Oppa yang berteriak? Biasanya juga dia 'si cold city guy' dan ada yang juga berfikir 'awas giginya loncat'.

Sehun hanya tersenyum bangga setelah melewati gerbang dimana Kris hanya bisa menganga melihat Sehun dan Luhan berpegangan tangan seperti orang pacaran. Dan jangan bilang Sehun telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Luhan. Lihatlah syal yang mengelilingi lehernya. Masa iya, ada yang memakai syal jika udara sedang panas begini. Kris hanya melongo setelah Sehun dan Luhan (yang menundukan kepalanya (karena takut di kasih tatapan death glare)) melewatinya seperti tidak ada apa apa.

Sehun dan Luhan melewatkan lapangan basket bersama dan yang sedang bermain menengok kepada kedua kekasih yang terlihat sempurna.

"Wah! Mereka cocok sekali! Bukankah itu Sehun Oppa (jadi geli kalo ngebayangin gue yang nyebut sehun pake 'oppa' -_-) yang baru saja pindah dari Busan? Dan itukan Luhan! Omoooo mereka cocok sekali!"

Ucap seorang yeoja yang sedang bermain basket. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengucap 'gomawo' dengan pedenya. Tetapi Luhan tetap, masih hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

Setelah sampai pada gedung dimana kelas Luhan berada, Sehun mengantarkan Luhan sampai depan kelasnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai.

Dilihat kelas Luhan masih sedikit kosong. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tersenyum setelah melihat keadaan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun pun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan mempunyai ide yang brilliant.

"Hyung, apa disini ada gudang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eum, ada di lantai paling atas. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Aniya, hayo ikut denganku!" Ucap Sehun dengan semangat. Luhan hanya mengikuti Sehun dengan polos padahal Sehun mempunyai sebuah ide yang bisa dikatakan 'buruk'.

Setelah sampai di depan gudang, Sehun mencoba membuka pintunya dan

Bingo!

Pintunya tidak di kunci. Ia langsung masuk dan menarik Luhan ikut ke dalam.

"Sehunnie, apa yang kau lakuk-mmppphhh..."

Belom sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah menyambut bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

"Sshh... Luhannie... kita kan masih sedikit punya waktu. Jadi kupikir kita manfaatkan waktu luang ini dari pada diam di kelas." Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang mendesah.

Tentu Luhan hanya membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin memjauh dari Sehun karena ia sudah cukup banyak menyisakan kissmark di seluruh tubuhnya tapi ketika ia ingin menjauh, Sehun tiba tiba saja mengelus penisnya yang masih terbalut celana.

"Akh... S-sehunnnhh... j-jangan disiniiiih. N-nanti terdengar oleh seseorang... AHH SEHUN..."

Luhan tiba tiba kaget dan merasa penisnya begitu ngilu ketika Sehun meremasnya dengan kuat.

Sehun langsung menurunkan celana Luhan dan langsung berjongkok di hadapannya. Ternyata penis Luhan sudah cukup menegang padahal Sehun hanya mengelusnya.

"Kau yakin tidak menginginkannya, hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

Awalnya Luhan memang tidak menginginkannya tetapi apa boleh buat, penisnya sudah terlanjut berdiri dengan tegak. Ditambah lubangnya yang begitu merindukan penis Sehun.

"A-aniyahhh.. masukkan penismu sekarang jugahh... aku t-tidak tahan Sehunniehhh.."

Suara desahan Luhan semakin membuat Sehun penuh oleh nafsu. Penisnya juga sudah berdiri dan menggelinjang minta di persatukan dengan lubang Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak akan melakukan pemanasan dong hyung? Jangan salahkan aku jika sakit ne?"

"Iya iya! Cepat masukkan bodoh ahhh. Aku tidak tahannnh.."

Sehun sedikit kaget mendengar Luhan berkata seperti itu. Sepertinya ia benar benar tidak tahan.

Sehun mendampingin Luhan menempatkan lubangnya diatas penis Sehun. Luhan seperti di gendong dengan punggung yang bersandar di dinding dan kaki yang melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa posisi itu membuat Luhan tidak puas sehingga ia melihat sebuah meja yang tak terpakai.

"S-sehunnie, ak-aku tidak enak dengan posisi iniih.. k-kita lakukan di atas meja sajah.. hmm." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Sehun lebih terlihat meloncat karena celananya yang tidak terlepas sepenuhnya. Penisnya yang sedang menegak ikut loncat loncat dan itu membuat penis Sehun semakin keras dan berurat.

Luhan pun tiduran di atas meja dan melebarkan pahanya. Sehun hanya menegukkan salivanya yang sedari tadi semakin banyak di dalam mulutnya.

"Sehunnie, fuck me now aaah..."

Entah apa yang merasuki Luhan berkata seperti itu. Saking nafsunya mungkin.

Setelah penisnya sudah berada tepat di depan lubang Luhan, Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan dan langsung menyodok lubang Luhan dengan penis panjang miliknya.

"AKHHHH SEHUNNIE SSSHHHHHH.. KAU HEBAT AAAAAH."

Luhan berteriak keras ketika penis Sehun langsung menusuk sweetspot milik Luhan. Tepat sekali Sehun memasukkan penisnya.

Sehun langsung menusukkan penisnya dengan cepat, kencang dan hentakan yang cukup keras.

"Ssehunnieeeh... fasterrrrhhhhh fuck... aaah your penis is so big oh my fucking shit."

Sehun semakin kaget ketika Luhan berkata seperti itu. Ternyata Luhan bisa berkata kotor juga. Karena itu ia menggenjot Luhan semakin dalam dan kencang. Sehun mengangkat kaki kanan Luhan dan menaruhnya diatas bahunya.

Luhan merasakan penis Sehun semakin menekan sweetspotnya karena ia mengangkat kaki kanannya. Itu benar benar terasa seperti penis Sehun tertanam lebih di dalam lubangnya.

"Fuck me harder Sehunnie... ahhhh."

Sehun semakin mempercepatkan genjotannya.

"L-luhannie.. kau sangat menggairahkan... t-tumben sekali kau seper-AAAKHHH!"

Sehun tiba tiba berteriak keras karena ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku S-sehunnie... penismu nikmat sekali untukku."

"Jangan kau ketakan lubangmu, Luhannie AAAAHH FUCK SO DAMN GOOD!"

Sehun seperti kehilangan kendali ketika Luhan semakin menjepit penisnya. Ia tentu semakin cepat menggenjot Luhan dan tak lama mereka klimaks.

"F-FUCK ME HARDER OH SEHUN ASSSSHHHHH PENISMU BESAR SEKALIIIHHHHH AAAAH"

"Luhannie, k-kecilkan s-suaramuuh asshhhhh. Ngggh nanti ada yang dengar. Akuuh ingin keluar akh"

"B-bersama... AAH SEHUNNNN"

"LUHANNIE AAAAAH"

Crot~

Tak lama pun kedua penis tersebut mengeluarkan precum yang tidak bisa di sebut dengan dikit.

Luhan benar benar kehabisan nafas. Ia sadar kalau mereka sama sekali tidak bercumbu. Hanya awalnya saja. Mungkin saking nafsunya.

"Luhannie... hosh hosh... aku sangat mencintaimu."

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dengan muka yang cukup merona.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehunnie."

Dalam perkataan tersebut terdapat sebuah cinta yang 'mungkin' bisa dikatakan tulus.

Dari mulut Sehun memang sangat terdengar kalau ungkapan cinta yang baru saja ia beri kepada Luhan adalah cinta yang tulus dan murni.

Tapi tidak bagi Luhan.

Bukan. Bukan karena Sehun pernah tidur dengan banyak yeoja. Tapi karena ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu gudang tersebut. Dan ia benar benar hafal dengan suaranya.

Suara orang tersebut sudah ia kenal sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Orang itu yang memiliki suara tersebut, yang sudah Luhan lama rindukan, memang bukan cinta pertama Luhan. Tapi orang tersebut pernah memberinya rasa kenyamanan dan rasa kasih sayang yang tulus ketika mereka masih SMP.

Luhan menatap kosong ke arah muka Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yeobseo? Ada orangkah di dalam gudang? Yeobseooo?"

Terdengar lagi suara orang itu dari luar gudang.

Luhan menatap ke arah pintu.

Luhan takut.

Apa itu benar suaranya?

Apa itu benar suara Xiumin?

**-TBC-**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Halooooo maaf banget kalo kurang hot dan lama updatenya tapi gue sempet mentok untuk lanjut ff ini hehehehehe soalnya gue langsung nulis tanpa punya ide atau bikin brainstorming jadinya gini deh. Tapi makasih ya yang udah sabar nungguin gue 33333**

**Ada yang nanya kenapa Kai bilang 'saranghae' ke Luhan pas dia nulis pesan. Itu emang sengaja di masukin kata saranghae soalnya di korea, orang orang lebih sering ngomong saranghae (cinta) ke teman dari pada pacar sendiri hehe.**

**Ada juga yang nanya kenapa aku baru bisa berbicara bahasa indonesia. Itu karena sesuatu hehehehehe. Cari tau aja twitter aku trus mention aja ^^ pasti gue bales n_n**

**Dan jangan lupa review yaaa :'''''D**

**Makasiiiih 333**


End file.
